My Teacher Is A Duck
by Zack Clyde Von Crisst
Summary: Kagura, a nineteen year old Yato, is curious of something... Elizabeth might enlighten her. Was it really worth it?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: A nice story that haunted my mind for a year now. This pairing it the very first pairing in Gintama! Now I have two achievements unlocked! Enjoy!

* * *

Kagura was not feeling well. Off all the days in a month, why does it have to be the day where guys started flooding her with chocolates and presents? Ever since she turned nineteen, males all over the place started noticing her beauty. They would follow her, give her gifts, try to talk to her, try getting her attention, etc. This was hell for her guardians.

At this time of the month, her Yato strength is diminished. Even her appetite turned that of a normal human. She was now enduring a stomach ache after consuming the edible gifts given to her. A sigh escaped her lips when the apartment they were living in was in her sight.

"Kagura!"Gintoki yelled as he tried pushing the door of the office close. "I told you that you are not allowed to have any boyfriends!" he scolded.

The Yato frowned. "I don't have any boyfriends," she replied. "What are you doing anyway?" she asked and tilted her head.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to close the door!"

Kagura shoved the perm aside and turned the knob; Wrong move. The door forced itself to open and spat every flower, stuffed toy, chocolates, and gifts at the person in front of it. Kagura yelped as she was buried under piles and piles of tokens given to her.

"Kagura!"Gintoki yelled and dived into the sea of presents and saved his daughter.

When the two panted at the side of the snack house, Kondo walked in front of them and flashed a smile. "Will Otae-san like my gift?" he asked and posed.

Gintoki, father instincts triggered, immediately covered his daughter's eyes and glared at the gorilla. "There's a minor here!" he hissed, still blocking Kagura's sight.

The Yato struggled. "What was his gift?" she demanded, trying to pry the perm's hands off her eyes.

"Little girls should not know!" the samurai yelled. "You!" he turned to the commander. "Wear something!"

Kondo stuck his tongue out and walked away. "I wish Otae-san will like it!" he said excitedly.

Gintoki sighed. Kagura bit her adopted father's hand then glared. "What was the gori's present for Otae-nii?" she demanded and crossed her arms on her chest.

The white haired male thought it was time to give her 'the talk' since the female was already nineteen. "Well, it's a thing attached to boys," Gintoki stated rather awkwardly.

"A dick?"

"Where did you get that term?" the father asked, more disturbed than ever. "But yes."

"What's a dick?" the female asked and went nearer to the sitting Gin. "I want to see it. Where is it placed?"

The samurai pointed at his crotch. Kagura pinned him down and tried yanking his pants off. "You are not going to touch my cock! I am your father!" he yelled and struggled under the female.

"Fine," Kagura pouted and stood up. "I'll find out what a dick is without your help!" she yelled and ran away from the white haired male.

"Kagura!"Gintoki called out but the figure was already very far away. "Whoever deflowers my pure daughter will become a decoration in the office," he thought.

_-[I was addicted to Wallflower when I wrote the next scene]-_

Kagura mumbled curses as she strolled into the park. When she sat on an empty bench, a crowd of females about her age encircled her. The red haired beauty looked up and raised a brow. "What do you want?" she spat.

"My boyfriend left me because of you!" "Why do you have more flowers than me?" "The boys should be crowding me not you!" "Bitch!" "Burn in hell!" "Get out!"

Each of the female around Kagura started yelling and cursing her. They also started attacking her.

Kagura tried fighting back but they were too many for her weakened state. "Hey! Quit it!" she yelled.

When a flamethrower was triggered above their heads, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the one who made the flames.

There, in its white glory, stood the scariest supporter of Katsura, Elizabeth. The oversized duck raised a plank that read; "Stay away from her!" It then walked to where the group was and pulled Kagura out.

The Yato turned red when Elizabeth placed its right wing over her shoulder and started leading her away from the group of women.

"Nice taste, bitch! You two look perfect with each other!" they mocked. For some reason, someone threw volleyball at Elizabeth.

The duck did not notice, resulting to the removal of the upper part of Elizabeth's costume. The red head caught the 'head' of the costume and stared, for the first time, at the real face of Elizabeth. Kagura's jaw dropped, actually, everyone who saw this had their jaws on the floor, drooling.

Light brown hair with a slightly spiky style was revealed. Elizabeth rubbed the sore spot while frowning. He then stared at the group and glared. Instead of cowering in fear, each one of the group had a nosebleed. Elizabeth shook his head then lightly pushed the female beside him. When she did not budge, Elizabeth smirked and carried her bridal style.

"O-oi!" the female panicked.

The male smiled and brought a plank in front of Kagura. "Don't worry. I won't kidnap you."

Kagura shook her head and went with the flow. She took hold of Elizabeth's shoulders and buried her face on his chest, promptly going to sleep. About an hour or two, her faltered open to gaze at Elizabeth's sleeping face. Her head was resting on the male's chest when she woke up. Curiosity took over the female and examined her companion more closely. Ignoring their position, she inched her face towards his and stared at his face.

Elizabeth's face showed calmness. His brown hair covered most of his forehead and part of his right eye. His mouth was slightly agape; Kagura swore she saw a pair of fangs poking out.

"Wow," she breathed and smiled. Their faces were only centimeters apart when Elizabeth's eyes snapped open and stared at her cerulean blue eyes.

"Boo," he whispered then gave a smile when the red haired beauty flinched. He gave a silent chuckled when Kagura turned red and faced the opposite direction. Sitting up, he tilted his head curiously and waited.

Kagura tried to calm her beating heart. She took deep breathes before facing the male and glaring. "You could have given me a heart attack, bastard!" she scolded. When her body relaxed, she sat across him on the bed then narrowed her eyes. "Why aren't you with Zura?" she demanded.

Elizabeth was already holding a plank. "It's my day off. I could follow him around but then he went to some chick's restaurant and stayed there," it read.

"Why are you wearing that outfit then?"

"Got used to it."

The female huffed her cheeks and yanked the plank away from the shocked male. "Talk, you idiot!" she yelled. "I know you can!" She cracked her knuckles and threw a punch on Elizabeth's face. To her surprise, the male dodged the swift attack.

He lifted his hands up in a gesture of defeat then smiled. "What do you want me to say?" he asked, his voice a deep rumble that could be compared to the serene swishing of the waves. It was soft, velvety, and low.

Kagura eased back. She sighed and closed her eyes then snapped them open and stared intently at the male. "You have a dick, right?" she asked.

The male wearing a duck costume chuckled. "Off course I have one," he answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Can I see it." It was more of a demand than a request.

Elizabeth was taken aback by the bold way the beauty in front of him asked to show her his family jewel. He shook his head twice before staring at Kagura's mature face. "Excuse me?"

"A dick!" Kagura almost screamed the word. "I want to know what a dick is!"

Elizabeth sat there with a shocked expression. He then blinked twice before a tiny smile etched his handsome face. "I will teach you what a dick is and what you could do to it on one condition," he started.

Kagura felt her heart jump to her mouth. Her confidence diminished but persistence twinkled on her eyes. "Name it."

The male's smile widened.

* * *

Yeah! Go Elizabeth! By the way, the picture of Elizabeth is based from the picture I placed for this story.


	2. Interruptions

Chapter two: Interruptions

"Are you sure you are up to it?" Elizabeth brought out another plank.

The Yato did a karate chop and destroyed the plank. "For Kami-sama's sake! Yes!" she shouted. She then crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

The brown haired subordinate sighed and was in the process of removing his suit when someone was banging on his door. Taking the head of his costume, he walked towards the source of the noise and placed the mask on his head. He opened the door and quickly moved out. Kagura tilted her head to her side but did nothing.

Elizabeth was emitting a very dark aura at the person banging his door. "What do you want?" the plank read.

The subordinate stepped back and shuddered. "W-we a-a-re rea-ready t-to a-t-ta-ack th-t-the shi-she-shinsengumi, sir," he reported and gave a salute.

If Elizabeth's large eye could only twitch, it would have done it three times. "Why are you talking to me then? It's supposed to be Katsura you need to talk to."

"Um."

"…"

The red haired female was about to fall into the land of sleep again when something exploded outside the room. She quickly stood up and yanked the door open to see a duck throwing grenades at his own subordinates. "Kyaa!" "Elizabeth-sama, we're sorry!" "What is wrong with sama?!" was heard. Grabbing the duck like thing, she dragged Elizabeth back towards his room and locked the door.

Elizabeth, still pissed off, tilted his head in confusion.

Kagura sighed and leaned on the now closed door. "You said you will teach me what a dick is. Yet you play with your buffoons," she muttered. Within a blink of an eye, Elizabeth was already in front of her with his mask on the ground.

"A dick is usually small. It grows bigger and harder if the male is aroused by something," he whispered on Kagura's ear. Taking both her arms and effectively pinning it above her head, he used his free hand/ wing to ghost her stomach.

The Yato shivered from the sensation. She took a deep breath and stared at the male's eyes. "Is yours tiny?"

Elizabeth chuckled he was about to answer when an explosion was heard outside. "Hah! Katsura's minions are to be punished!" Hijikata's voice was heard.

The couple inside the room twitched. Walking towards the disregarded duck head, Elizabeth smiled at Kagura and placed his mask on.

"Damn those tax robbers," Kagura cursed and opened the door. She came face to face with the mayo-loving, cigarette-smoking, demonic vice-captain of the feared shinsengumi.

Hijikata was surprised. "China, aren't you supposed to be with that white haired perm?" he asked.

"Shut it, yah smoke blenching chimney!" Kagura yelled and took hold of the vice-captain's collar. "I was about to know what a dick looks like and you come here with a bazooka and aim it at everything moving. Will you attack this building after my lesson!" she shrieked and threw the black haired male out of the building. "Wait 'till I see what a dick is!" she called out. She again went inside Elizabeth's room and closed the door with a loud thud. "Now," she snapped.

Elizabeth was sitting on the bed. He took off his suit and motioned to Kagura to come nearer. The Yato replied and sat next to him. "This," Elizabeth stated, unzipping his pants and lowering his boxers, "Is a dick."

Kagura's eyes widened as the little guy sprang up. She then stared at Elizabeth. "Can I touch it?" she asked, never knowing why she felt nervous.

Elizabeth's callused hand took hold of the female's smaller and softer one then placed it on his shaft. He let Kagura wrap her fingers on his cock and let out a soft groan. "Move your hand up and down slowly. Don't squeeze" he instructed.

The Yato obeyed. She slowly got to its head then down near its balls. At first, she felt nervous but as she got used to it, her movements got firmer and more confident.

Elizabeth's green eyes rolled backwards in pleasure. He fell on the bed and gave a loud groan. His breathing got erratic and his body shivered excitingly.

Panic took over Kagura when she saw Elizabeth's reaction. She immediately removed her hand from the male's shaft. "Elizabeth!" she yelped and stood up, gazing directly at Elizabeth's flushed face.

The figure lying down raised a plank weakly. "Why'd you stop?" it barely read. The writings were written with a trembling hand, like someone wrote it during an earthquake. Placing both hands on Kagura's waist, Elizabeth pulled her down until she was straddling him. "Dammit," he whispered.

"Um, Uh…"

Elizabeth placed his head on his companion's shoulder and sighed. "Thanks for giving me the blue balls," he whispered, disappointment lacing his sweet voice. "Well, nevermind."

"I'm sorry, Eli. You were groaning. I thought I've hurt you," the beauty on top replied.

"When a man does that, continue it. It means you're…" He hesitated to say the next word. "Pleasuring him."

"Ah." Kagura again took hold of Elizabeth's wood and begun rubbing it up and down. She smiled mischievously when she saw the male trying to suppress a groan.

Elizabeth flipped their position and kissed the red haired Yato. Kagura, shocked beyond belief, kissed back. Her hold on the male loosened and felt her stomach bubble in excitement. The female gave a tiny moan when Elizabeth's hand started roaming her body. Placing her hands on his chest, she also started to roam.

The kiss intensified. Kagura's mind was only concentrated on the task of being the dominant one in the kiss that she never heard the loud banging of the door.

Elizabeth's head was also hazy but slowly, reluctantly, broke the kiss. He gave a soft groan before standing up and zipping his costume back. He gave a small smile before placing the head of the costume and opening the door.

"Elizabeth! I have been looking all over for you!" Katsura yelled and hugged the life sized duck.

The said male twitched in the inside of his costume. "Will you come back later? I'm teaching Kagura about human rituals." The plank read.

The leader of the gang peered inside the room to see Kagura on the bed. He assumed that the Yato was sleeping so he just nodded. "She's asleep. Why don't you bring her back to Gin before he goes hysterical," Katsura ordered.

The duck face palmed himself then forced a nod. He went inside the room and bent to pick up the female. "You alright?" he whispered when the Yato cracked open one eye.

"Yeah," Kagura replied with a smile. "But Zura is right. I need to go back home."

Elizabeth nodded and carried her. Kagura acted still fast asleep when they passed Katsura. When they were out of the building, Kagura jumped off Elizabeth's arms and stretched. She smiled at Elizabeth as the duck led the way.

"So, we continue tomorrow?" Kagura asked.

Elizabeth chuckled softly. "That depends. If you can escape Gin then I'll teach you more about those things," he stated.

"Alright!" the Yato cheered as she pumped her fist in the air. "I'll see you tomorrow then!" With that, Kagura dashed off.

Elizabeth only gave a sigh and a smile before going back to his leader and explaining everything that happened in the compound.

Kagura had to explain why she was late at coming home. She also resisted herself from telling her experience with Elizabeth to Gin or all Hell will break loose.

* * *

Well, that is the end of Chapter Two. Chapter three will be the real deal. So... PM me any ideas you want to include XD


End file.
